Maximum Ride: The Music Beats
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Life was just getting back on track for her after Jeb left. But now everything's sent flying off the tracks with evil roommates and the gorgeous jerk with some serious attitude problems that happens to be her best friend's brother. Don't even mention the mysterious letters that keep arriving from a man who seems to be her long-gone father. Normalcy has never seemed so unreachable.
1. The Fight

**New story! Yes you heard right! A new story! **

**Fang: Sorry I Just Did doesn't own anything!**

***Max is 13 in the chapter. Ella is 10 and Gazzy is four. Angel is in Valencia's womb.**

* * *

"Valencia, you don't understand! This could change the world, we could protect mankind!" Jeb yelled. He was always Jeb, never Dad, Daddy or Father. Just Jeb. He was just Jeb to all of us, Mom, Ella, Gazzy and me. For as long as I could remember, he was Jeb.

"I will not subject my child to this- this _experiment_! My child is a human being not a science lab rat. I will not allow you to test it, put it through various kinds of torture just so you can advance technology. I've seen the statistics Jeb; it's not even likely that our child will survive!" Mom yelled back at him, glaring fiercely.

I was standing at the top of the stairs, watching them. They didn't know I was there; it wasn't likely that they would ever notice considering how much they were yelling. Both of their faces were getting redder and redder.

"Max, what's going on? I can hear them all the way from my room." Ella asked, coming out of her room at the end of the hallway.

I swore under my breath, she couldn't see them like this, "Ella, go to your room. Lock the room and stay there." I ordered, pointing to her door.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why? What's going on? Max, what's going on?" She asked, suddenly way more concerned then she had been a few moments ago.

I sighed, pacing my hand on her shoulders, "I'll explain later but you need to go to your room now." I said sternly. She looked in my eyes and saw that I was serious. She nodded and ran to her room, locking the door behind her. I let out a sigh of relief and turned around, resuming my vigil.

"Valencia, this could change _everything!"_ Jeb shouted.

Mom glared at him, "I don't care if it meant saving the whole damn universe from coming apart at its seams, I will not put my baby up for such torture!" Mom shouted back stubbornly.

Jeb rubbed his temple, "When will you stop being so ignorant, Valencia?" He asked her exasperated. Mom's face grew even redder- a feat that I didn't think was possible. They had been arguing like this for a month now, ever since they found out that Mom was pregnant again. The fights grew worse and worse each night.

But they all started and ended the same. Jeb would bring up The Question- as I have grown to call it- and Mom would immediately refuse. Jeb would try to convince her to say yes but she wouldn't give in. I had to take her side on this- just like I always did. But then again, even if I liked Jeb, I still would have taken her side. What Jeb wanted to do was disgusting and horrific. I can't believe he would want to do that to his own child, my soon to be brother/sister.

I can't believe Mom would forgive him afterwards. She would always calm him down and convince him to put it aside for now. But then in a few days' time, he would ask again and the fights would start all over. They grew worse each time, they started to call each other names, insult each other. I always watched from the top of the stairs quietly. They don't know I watch them, though I think they know that we can hear them. But then again, who couldn't? I'm pretty sure the neighbors could hear them, they screamed so loud.

"_What?_ I am in no way ignorant; if anyone here is ignorant it's you! You can't see that your experiments will destroy our children!" Mom screamed at him. I could see the tears streaming down her face. I turned my head to look at Jeb; he was also crying but not as much as Mom. There were a few tears, just a few. Jeb didn't cry, he almost never did.

Jeb narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not ignorant! I am trying to chan-" He began but was interrupted by mom.

"Change the world, I know. You've mentioned a few times." She snapped bitterly, venom dripping from her every word.

His gaze softened, "Valencia, I know this is hard for you to understand but this could really be life-changing!" He tried to explain to her.

Mom just kept glaring at him, "It could also destroy lives." She countered quickly. Jeb moved forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. Mom just yanked her shoulders out of his grasp, glaring at him fiercely.

He sighed, "Valencia, a few lives are going to have to be sacrificed for the better of mankind." He explained to her.

"Well not the lives of my children." She snarled at him. Jeb's eyes suddenly got cold, colder than I have ever seen them in the thirteen years I've been alive.

"Will you ever stop being so damn _foolish?_" He shouted in a rage.

Mom didn't seem fazed, "If foolish means loving your children in your book then by all means, I will never stop." She replied just as coldly as Jeb. Jeb let out a cry of rage and reached for a nearby vase. My eyes widened as he threw it at the spot right next to Mom. The vase crashed onto the ground and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Mom cringed slightly at the broken vase but held her ground.

Suddenly a cry pierced through the air, wailing. My eyes widened even more, Gazzy was still down there! I rushed downstairs, avoiding any pieces of broken glass that lay on the ground because they were everywhere. I found Gazzy in the living room, right next to the room where Mom and Dad were arguing. He was wailing.

I scooped him up in my arms and began to rock him, "Shush Gazzy, it's okay, it's okay." I murmured to him. He calmed down a bit kept crying.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried out.

I tensed up, "They're not happy right now." I explained to him.

He sniffled, "Will they be happy again?" He asked sweetly.

My heart melted, "I don't know Gazzers." I said to him, he sniffled and buried his head into my neck. I carried him upstairs (struggling the whole way- he was quite heavy for a four year old) avoiding Mom and Jeb as I passed by the room where they were currently standing, glaring at each other.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I ran to Ella's room and began to knock on the door, "Ella let me in, now." I ordered. I heard the door unlocking and she opened it just far enough so I could squeeze in with Gazzy. She closed the door behind her and I placed Gazzy on her bed.

She looked at me sadly, "He asked The Question again, didn't he?" She asked quietly. I nodded, trying to calm down Gazzy who had started to cry again. I sat down on Ella's bed myself and put Gazzy in my lap, comforting. I looked up to see Ella starting to cry.

I didn't say anything, I just motioned for her to come sit with us and she did, wrapping her arms around my waist and sobbing into my shoulder. I wrapped my free arm around her shoulder and placed my head on her head, murmuring comforting words in her shoulder.

I glanced at the door; did they know we were up here? Did they know that I was the one comforting them through all of this while they were screaming at each other? Did they know that I had to stop myself from crying just to take care of the younger ones? Did they care at all?

I stopped myself at that thought. Jeb may not care, but I sure as hell knew that Mom cared. Otherwise she wouldn't be there yelling at him. I felt a trip slip down my cheek and I wipe it away hastily.

Ella looked up at me, "It's okay to cry, Max." She told me and with that I let it out. I began to cry. I cried really hard, clutching Gazzy and Ella, burying my head in theirs.

_Crash!_

I immediately stopped crying when I heard the second crash. I lifted my head up, waiting for any more sounds. A door was slammed; I'm assuming it was the front door. Ella, Gazzy and I remained silent as we listened, stifling our cries and sniffling. Then there was a slam of a car door and an engine turned on. We shot off the bed and raced to the window where we saw Jeb pulling out of the driveway in his car.

We watched as the car drove away, leaving the house silent except for our sniffles. I turned to them and they looked at me, questions obvious in their eyes. Did Jeb just leave? I wanted to answer them, I opened my mouth to do so, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. How could I? I didn't have the answers myself.

We just sat there on our knees, staring blankly out the window for a while. The only sounds were the occasional sniffle and cry from Mom coming from downstairs but other than that it was silent. What just happened?

I didn't cry after that day.

* * *

**R&R?**


	2. Five Years Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and none of the real world doppelgangers.**

* * *

_Five Years Later_

He never did come back. But then again, why did I expect him to? I always knew somewhere deep down in my heart that Jeb was a deadbeat dad; I guess that's why I never called anything else but Jeb. I knew that sooner or later he would betray me and make me regret calling him 'Dad'.

"Max, get up, you're going to be late!" My sister called from the other side of the door. I groaned I response, hiding myself under the covers. Why wouldn't the world just go away? Can't they leave me here to sulk in peace?

I guess they can't because I heard a click and the door opened. Sneaky sister, I knew Ella would try to pick the lock. She walked over to my windows and pulled the curtains open, the sunlight rushing into my room. I hissed and buried myself deeper into the covers.

"The sunlight, it's evil!" I cried, groping around for a pillow. I found an extra pillow lying on the side of my bed and threw it over my head, effectively blocking out about half of the sunlight, though it still left the other half.

"Well I'm not; if I was I would let you be late for work, which starts in about half an hour, just a heads up." Ella said. I instantly shot up to see Ella walking over and digging through my drawers.

I looked at her in disbelief, "Half an hour? You couldn't have woken me up earlier?" I asked catching the clothes she threw at me. I held them up and looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure this isn't mine." I said, eyeing the pink ruffle top with distaste.

Ella looked at me sheepishly, "Guilty as charged." She said, looking down sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Next time, try not to make it so obvious." I said, getting out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and walking up to my drawer. I gently nudged Ella out of the way, shifting through my drawer for myself.

Ella huffed, "Thanks for the advice, sis." Ella said dryly, sitting down on my bed, "Why don't you wear your new shorts?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, "Good idea, thanks. Maybe you're not full of hot air after all." I said, trailing off thoughtfully and shooting Ella a playful smile. She narrowed her eyes at me before stalking out of the room.

She stopped at the door, "That's the last time I give you fashion advice." She scoffed, sticking her tongue out at me.

I returned the gesture, "I suppose that was supposed to be hurtful?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shush and get ready for work now will you? You're going to be late _again_ and Arnold won't like that." She teased.

I scoffed, "Screw Arnold." I said, turning around and slipping off my shirt and slipping into the black tank top I had gotten out of my drawer.

"He is your boss, I would be careful not to piss him off. Who knows what kind of mood he's in?" She warned.

I simpered, "I know, now shoo. I need to finish getting ready." I said, pushing her out the door. She rolled her eyes but complied. I quickly changed into the pair of red shorts I had just gotten the other day and slipped into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair in a matter of seconds. I put on a pair of black spike earrings and put on my lucky necklace. I touched the pendant- an infinity sign- and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Jeb had given me the pendant, back when he had actually been fatherly. That was a long time ago, I couldn't even remember it, it was that long ago. I couldn't have been more than five when he gave me the pendant.

I remembered what he had said to me when he gave it to me, "_Now remember Maximum, no matter how hard things get, I'll always protect you. Forever, I promise." _

I opened my eyes and scowled, "Forever my ass." I muttered. I had to change the chain a few times since then, I outgrew the chains, they rusted or they broke. Either way, I still couldn't find the heart to throw away the pendant.

I broke out of my reverie and shook my head. There was no time to get sentimental and caught up in the memories. Those times were gone now; they were nonexistent as far as I was concerned. I threw open the door- a bit too angrily- and stalked out of the bathroom.

"Max, are you okay, up there?" Mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah just peachy." I replied, walking downstairs. Mom was standing by the island in the kitchen, chopping some fruits. Gazzy sat on the high chair, twirling a spoon around in his bowl of cereal. Angel sat in her special chair- she was quite demanding for a four year old- eating some cereal of her own. I walked up to them, giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning." I said, grabbing a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter.

Mom smiled, "Someone got up a little late." She noticed.

I scowled, peeling my banana, "Blame Ella." I said, taking a bite out of it.

Mom sighed, "Max, don't blame your sister." She scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, anyway I got to run. I'll be back around two okay?" I said, finishing off the banana quickly. She nodded and I walked to the door, trying to quickly put on my shoes; which wasn't that easy considering they were knee high Converses. I finally managed to put them on and walked out the door.

I slipped in my ear buds that I had swiped from my desk and pressed 'Play' on my iPod. The music started playing and I felt myself immediately relax. Ever since Jeb left, music has been my saving grace. Whenever I felt sad, upset, tense I would plug in my ear buds and the music would calm me down.

I continued walking down the street, shoving my hands in my pocket. I worked at this cool music store, _Alfredo's Records_. Yeah the name was pretty corny but the store managed to keep its spot as one of the most visited entertainment stores in town. Everyone who worked there was pretty chill, they didn't act up or stir up trouble often. Most of us just like to be around music. My boss on the other, Arnold, is a real prick.

Honestly, the man couldn't tell the difference between Red 10 and All Time High. It was quite sad actually. Plus he kind of had a stick up his ass. Everything had to be done on time, the way he wants it and it has to be perfection. If your performance was just a little less than exemplary, your sorry ass will be fired. He does not have a sympathetic or generous bone is his body.

Luckily for us, he only comes in once every two weeks. For the rest of the time, his co-manager Reggie takes charge. Reggie's okay considering he's like the rest of us, just there for the music so we can take a breather when he's in charge.

I reached the store- it was only a ten minute walk from my house- and slipped in. I made my way to the back of the store where I entered the 'Employees Only' room and slid my card into the check-inn machine. I punched in my pin number and timed in.

"Maxie, you made it on time today! How's to family?" Reggie asked, coming in from the front door of the room, holding a large box.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess. They're still adjusting." I told him, watching as he placed the box on the table that sat in the middle of the room.

He smiled, "That's great to hear, now would you mind placing these CD's in the racks? I have to go run down to the post office and get another box." He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "That's a pretty large box." I said warily.

He rolled his eyes, "I know you can do it, you've unloaded these boxes many times before. So stop whining and do it!" He said, giving me a look.

I laughed and put my hands up in surrender, "Okay you got it, boss." I said, walking over to the table and picking up the box.

He smiled tiredly, "Thank you Max." He said before jogging out of the room. I shook my head, smiling a little, and went to the racks. I walked down the aisles, placing the CD's in their respective places, humming along to some song that was playing on the radio.

About a half hour later, I was almost through with the box when a bell chimed from the front of the store, meaning someone had entered the store. I looked around and saw Elisa working the counter so I wouldn't have to worry about them for now so I returned my attention to stocking the shelves.

"Maxie, long time no see!" A voice boomed from right behind my ear. I yelped and jumped close to a foot in the air- just joking guys- effectively dropping the CD's I was holding. They clattered all around the floor, some even spilling over into the next aisle. I spun around, bumping into the CD box, which tipped over and the CD's poured out.

I looked over my shoulder to see the mess and groaned. I turned my head to look at Iggy, who was laughing uncontrollably. I shot him a nasty glare, slapping his arm pretty hard, "Iggy, you jackass, you scared the crap out of me!" I shouted at him.

He stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Really? I hadn't noticed!" He gasped dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "Well since _you're_ the one who made me make this mess, the one who made me make this mess_ you're_ helping me clean it up." I said with a threatening glare.

He held his hands up, "Okay, it's only fair." He said, dropping down to the ground and began to pick up the CD's, placing them back in the box. I smiled proudly before dropping down to my knees next to him and began to pick up CD's as well.

Iggy was my best friend. He has been since I was around seven years old. I can still remember when his family moved in.

"_Maximum, get down here, we're going over to welcome the new family!" Jeb called from his spot at the bottom of the stairs._

_I was sitting on my bed, fixing my pigtails, "Coming Jeb!" I called back. I quickly straightened out my two pigtails- they were tied with a purple scrunchy- and hopped down the stairs, two at a time. _

_Mom smiled at me, handing me my ratty old sneakers, "Good, now you really should get some new shoes honey, these are so old and dirty!" Mom exclaimed, helping me tie the shoelaces._

_I pouted, "But mom, I love these shoes! I had so much fun with them! I kicked Joey with them, remember?" I pointed out, not wanting to let go of my shoes. _

_She smiled at me tiredly, "Of course I remember that honey, how could I forget? We had to spend days in the principal's office trying to sort everything out with Joey's family." She said, giving me a playful glare._

_I giggled, "Sorry mommy." I said, hopping down from my spot on the stairs as she finished tying my shoes. _

_Jeb emerged from the kitchen, "Okay let's go!" He said, holding the door open for us. Mom looked at him funny before stepping out the door and walking across the lawn. I followed her, looking at the house. The old neighbors moved out last month. Mommy said she was surprised that someone had bought the house so quickly. She said that the family had two sons; one was adopted whatever __that__ meant. She said that one was my age and the other was two years older than me. She also said that they were going to have a little girl soon. When I asked where she came from mom got all flustered. It was really funny, though I don't know why she acted so weirdly. _

_Jeb knocked on the door and the door was quickly opened, "Hello, we live next door. We just wanted to say hello and welcome to the neighborhood." Jeb said warmly. Mommy scoffed under her breath and I looked at her, wondering why she scoffed. She just shook her head at me and smiled at the neighbor. _

_The woman who answered the door was really pretty; she had shiny black hair that reached below her shoulders and big brown eyes that were almost black. She had a really nice smile, too. _

_She smiled at us, "Oh hello there, we weren't expecting visitors so soon." She said, opening the door even wider and motioning for us to come in, "Come on in, sorry for the mess, we're still adjusting. James come down here!" She called up the stairs. We stepped in and looked around, I had never been in the old neighbor's before, this was my first time. I also noticed that the lady was also fat but mommy told me not to tell people that. _

_A boy my age came bounding the stairs; he had strawberry blonde hair and really bright blue eyes, "Yeah mom? Who are these strange people? Are they bad people?" He cried, diving behind her, clutching her leg. _

_She rolled her eyes exasperated, "No James, they are our neighbors." She said, detaching him from her leg._

_He let go, "Oh sorry. I'm James! It's nice to meet you. Oh wait you're a girl. Nevermind." He said, retracting the hand that he had held out. Mommy and Jeb chuckled. _

"_James!" James's mom scolded. _

_Mommy chuckled, "It's quite alright. It's nice to meet you." She said. _

_I huffed, "I don't like you." I told him bluntly. _

_Now it was Mommy's turn to scold, "Maximum!" She scolded me._

_I looked up at her, "What? It's true. You said not to tell people that you like them when you really don't!" I exclaimed. Parents, they're so confusing. _

_James's mom chuckled, "It's okay. It's just that age." She said. What did she mean by that?_

_Mommy smiled at her, "I guess you're right. I'm Valencia by the way, and this is my husband Jeb. I have another daughter Ella but she's at school for art club. This is my other daughter Max." She said, introducing all of us. _

_James's mom smiled, "I'm Rachel, my husband Jim is out getting some supplies. I have another son but I'm not sure where he is. James where's Nicholas?" She asked James._

_James shrugged, "He said he went exploring. I think he just went to go find a tree to climb." He said. _

_Mrs. Rachel sighed, "That boy is going to get himself hurt one day." She muttered. Soon she, Mommy and Jeb had launched into a conversation, leaving me and James alone. _

_He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Well I'm leaving them. I don't want to get cooties." He said, turning to go back up the stairs._

_I scowled, "I don't have cooties. What are you going to do anyway?" I asked stubbornly. _

_He turned back to me and smirked, "I was going to play football, something __girls__can't play because they're weak. It's a man's game." He said arrogantly. _

_I glared at him, "I play football!" I exclaimed. I did play football; I played with my cousins when they came for a visit. _

_James looked a bit shocked, "You play football, I don't believe it." He said. _

_I crossed my arms, "Well believe it." I remarked. _

_He thought for a moment, "Fine, how about this? If you can prove to me you can play football, I'll- I'll-"He said, struggling to find a good prize._

"_You'll be my friend?" I asked hopefully. If he became my friend, I could get to play with him all the time because he lived next door. _

_He thought for a moment, "Well seeing as you won't ever win, sure. If you can play football, I'll become your friend." He said. _

_I smiled, "Deal, let's go!" I said, running out the door. He nodded and ran upstairs to get his football. I had a feeling this was the start of a brand new friendship._

I had won that deal.

After the game we were both panting, tired from all the running around. He, of course, being the stubborn git he is insisted that I had somehow cheated but he gave in eventually and agreed to be my friend. I never really did meet his brother, the moment he joined school he became instantly popular so he was always out with friends. Both Iggy and I had trouble he was popular considering he was always so quiet. When he _was_ home, we never heard a peep from him. Iggy said he was secretly mute and I said he could only talk telepathically.

I knew what he looked like- _very_ gorgeous- and his nickname Fang. That was about it. Iggy, on the other, I could write an auto-biography on him and I could probably predict his future too.

Iggy was tall, lanky and hadn't changed much since he was seven. He still had the strawberry blonde hair and the bright blue eyes. Though his voice deepened which was good considering his younger voice was high as hell. Iggy had this strange love for pyromania, same as my brother Gazzy- together those two would constantly blow stuff up- and he drooled over anything with boobs and long legs except for me and our other friend Kenzie, especially my sister Ella. He also had this knack for telling bad, perverted, corny jokes. It was really annoying.

But even with his flaws- his many, _many_ flaws- I still loved him like a brother. We told each other everything and he always had my back. It was quite nice actually, he was like my twin in some twisted way- he was the same age as me. His brother on the other hand was two years older than us; he had just graduated high school- because sometimes he could read me like the back of his hand.

We finished picking up the CD's and he picked up the box and placed it back on the table, "There you go Maxie, it's all good now." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "For now." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked playfully.

I shook my head, "Nothing, are Kenzie and Kendall with you?" I asked, returning to my job placing the CD's on the racks.

He nodded, "Yeah, they're parking the car." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "It takes both of them to park a car?" I asked.

He looked at me expectantly, "Come on Maxie, you know them. It takes both of them to order _lunch_." He pointed out.

I nodded, "True." I said.

Kenzie and Kendall were our other friends. They were twins and both had dark brown hair. Kenzie's hair was long, straight and reached her mid-back while Kendall's was always spiked up. They were always arguing or bickering or fighting or whatever they wanted to call it and they were always together. Always. If there was Kenzie, there was Kendall and if there was Kendall there was Kenzie. We wouldn't be surprised if they even went on their honeymoons at the same time.

"Hey guys, did you miss us?" Kendall called, entering the store, bumping into a display, knocking it over.

Reggie came in from the back, "Maxie, your friends are accident-prone." He told me.

I sighed, "I know, sorry." I said walking over to the display and helping Reggie stand it back up.

Reggie looked at us, "So the whole band's here now. Are you guys going to steal Max for rehearsal?" He asked.

Yeah we had a band; we made it about four months ago. We called ourselves The Cosmopolitan Movement. 'We' was me, Iggy, Kendall and Kenzie. Occasionally Ella would handle our sound systems, but mostly she stayed in the crowd.

Kenzie shook her head, "Nah, not today, we just wanted to see how she was doing." She told Reggie, blushing slightly. She kind of had this small crush on him since I got my job here. He was only twenty-one after all and if you looked at it from a stranger's point of view, kind of attractive if you got rid of all the piercings and the few scattered tattoos and brown hair that was dyed bright blue. But that was made him Reggie.

I rolled my eyes again, "You guys saw me _yesterday_, did you guys really miss me that much?" I joked.

Kendall sighed dramatically, "Yes Maxie, we did! You are the wind beneath our wings; the light in our eyes, a day without you is like a year without rain!" He cried dramatically, falling into Iggy's arms.

Iggy caught on, "Oh Maxie, we must spend every waking moment with you! Or else, we will die of loneliness poisoning!" Iggy cried and Kendall began to fake sob.

Kenzie and I rolled our eyes, "Boys." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled wickedly, giving each other a high five.

The boys straightened themselves out and frowned at us, "Girls are no fun." Iggy said, pouting.

Jordan huffed, "Why do we spend so much time with you guys? You do not understand our comedic genius?" He cried angrily.

"What comedic genius? The only genius you have is making fools of yourselves." A voice said from behind the boys. They shot to the side, their eyes wide.

"Shit Nudge, you got to stop doing that!" Kendall scolded, glaring at her.

I laughed, placing some CD's on the shelves, "Now you know how it feels." I told them, smirking. They just glared at me and Nudge and Kenzie chuckled.

Nudge was our other friend. She was small for her age but where she lacked in height she made up in socializing. The girl had a mouth that would put a parrot to shame. She was always talking about something or another which made sense considering she was quite popular in our school. She was really pretty which mocha skin and shiny black hair that was naturally curly and reached her waist. She had big brown eyes that give killer puppy dog eyes.

"So did you guys get any more gigs?" She asked curiously.

I sighed, "No. not yet." I told her dejectedly. We have been trying to get a gig for the past few weeks but no one was hiring us. It was quite discouraging.

Nudge's shoulders slumped, "Oh. Well I'm sure you'll find one sooner or later. Anyway, so did you hear about-?" And then she launched into another one her rants. We all tuned out, doing our own things, I was stacking the shelves and the others were browsing through the CD's. I could make out a few words like 'he's so hot' and 'dark, mysterious and dreamy'. I'm assuming it was about another some other popular guy she likes.

"Max he would be perfect for you!" She exclaimed.

I froze in my tracks, "What now?" I asked surprised.

Nudge raised an eyebrow, "You weren't listening to a word I just said, were you?" She asked.

We all looked down sheepishly, "Not really." We admitted.

Nudge sighed, "Typical. Well I'm not going to bother repeating myself seeing as you probably won't listen." She said exasperated.

Kenzie nodded, "You're probably right." She said, earning a glare from Nudge.

Iggy laughed, throwing his arms around their shoulders, "Come on girls, there's no need to fight." He told them.

Kendall raised a hand, "I beg to differ, a chick fight is pretty entertaining." He told Iggy.

Kenzie glared, "You won't be thinking that when we're targeting you." She shot at him.

Nudge laughed, "Yeah you better watch out. We're going to get you!" She threatened playfully. I laughed at my friend's antics.

Reggie decided to intervene at that point, "Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt but if you're not buying anything you might want to leave before Arnold hears about it and throws a hissy fit. You know how he is." Reggie explained.

They nodded, "Yeah, we'll see you after work, 'Kay Max?" Nudge called as they turned to leave.

I nodded, "Yeah see you guys later." I replied.

* * *

**That was a filler, yes, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! R&R?**


	3. The Jerk Named Fang

**I'm pretty surprised to see how much I'm writing for this story. You people should be grateful :P**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right.**

* * *

The next day I was back at the store, shelving a new package of CD's that just came in that morning.

"I have to say I'm impressed Maxie, no one can put away those CD's as fast as you do." Reggie said, coming up from behind me, watching as I put some more CD's on the shelves.

I rolled my eyes, "I better be the fastest considering I'm getting to shelve these CD's and nothing else." I scoffed, picking up the box and going over to the next aisle. I swear, there's like an endless supply of CD's. There must be a magic factory somewhere that keeps producing them.

Reggie smiled, "Don't feel bad Maxie, we also pay you to stay there and look pretty." He laughed. I glared at him and flipped him a certain finger. He laughed again and shook his head, "That's no way to treat your boss Maxie." He taunted.

I huffed, "Arnold's my boss and you and I both know I would gladly treat him the same if it didn't mean losing my job in the process." I said bluntly.

Reggie nodded, "Ah Arnold that reminds me, he's coming in tomorrow. Consider yourself warned." He said before leaving to go to the back room.

I swore under my breath, I had to be here on time tomorrow and I had to dress _nicely_. Not that I wasn't dressed nicely now; I was decked out in a navy blue striped zipper hoodie with a black tank top underneath, skinny jeans and denim colored converse. My hair was straightened with a black beanie on top and I had on medium sized hoop earrings by request (more like threat) of Ella. I also had on my lucky necklace and one of those infamous mustache double finger rings. Also, Ella had managed to slather some lip gloss and eye liner on me before I had escaped and the previous night I had painted my nails black out of boredom.

When I say nicely, I mean like skinny jeans and a blouse with some sort of heeled shoes and pretty jewelry; not to mention I had to willingly put on a good amount of make-up. That was more effort than I had put in for my semi-formal in eighth grade and that was the only dance I've ever been to and I had actually _tried _to look nice.

But Arnold had this weird policy that stores with well-dressed employees have much more business, which is true to some extent but honestly, he made it a rule that all girls had to wear lip gloss/lip stick and blush. _Blush_. That's just pushing it.

But I needed this job and I loved it with its quirks and overbearing boss. If I wanted to keep it, I would have to comply with Arnold's weird ways. Sadly, that also meant getting help from Ella which usually ended up with me dressed as a Barbie until I threaten to spill her secrets to the whole school will she tone it down. Of course, I would never do that to her and she knows that, but she complies anyway.

The joys of being a big sister.

The bell chimed from the front of the store and I looked up to see a rather tall guy with black hair walk into the store casually. I could recognize that head from a mile away. Any girl that went to my school could.

Fang, Iggy's brother.

I put on a smile and walked to the front of the store, putting my box down. Customers before other work.

"Hey Fang, need any help?" I asked casually approaching him.

He looked at me from the shelf of CD's he was looking at, "Yeah I need help finding a CD. Something like Destiny Faith." He said looking at me.

He _was_ attractive with shaggy black hair that fell just right over his eyes, a tall broad frame with toned muscles and piercing black eyes. But I was immune to most guys' good looks, having learnt the hard way that they can be deceptive.

I raised an eyebrow, "You look like Destiny Faith? I was expecting something more along the lines of Central Park." I asked, crossing my arms. Fang also had a reputation for being dark and way mysterious. He would be considered 'emo' if he didn't participate in so many social events outside of school and wasn't consistently surrounded by people.

"No it's for my little sister." He said sourly.

My eyes brightened immediately, "I forgot Abby's birthday was coming up." I said. I needed to get her a present.

He raised an eyebrow, "You know Abby?" He asked suspiciously.

I glared, "Thanks Fang, it's nice to know you're so knowledgeable about your brother." I remarked a bit bitterly. I could tell he cared so much about his brother. This was why I didn't talk to him often; he was so consumed in his own world he didn't even bother to take part in his brother's.

His eyes widened, "_You're_ the girl he keeps raving on about? He talks about you like you're the Goddess of Beauty herself." He scoffed incredulously like he couldn't believe it, even though I knew he was talking about my sister (Iggy had a _slight _crush on Ella, it wasn't noticeable or anything, psh no way.)

I laughed, "No, I'm the best friend. That girl is my sister, Ella." I said, walking over to the back of the store where the kid's music was kept.

He nodded in understanding, "Oh I see." He said, watching me as I looked for the CD, "You're the infamous Max." He said.

I smiled, "So you've heard of me?" I asked coyly.

He scoffed, "If Iggy's not talking about that girl, he's talking about you and the band. I usually have to kick him out of the room. He never shuts up." He told me. That should be a compliment but the way he said it, it sounded like he couldn't stand his brother, which was a load of bull considering he barely even saw him. Iggy says he's always out somewhere doing God-knows-what with God-knows-who. Plus, now I know that when he _did _see Iggy, he barely gave him the time of day. Jerkwad.

I found the CD and practically shoved it in his hands, "Here, Abby doesn't have this CD so you don't have to worry about he already having it. I spend more time with her than you do apparently." I said, before walking back to the aisle where I had left the box, leaving Fang looking extremely confused. If he barely talked to Iggy who's to say that he gives Abby the time of day as well?

"Uh thanks? Look did I say something wrong because if I did, I'm sorry." He said, coming up behind me.

I stood up from my spot on the ground (I was stocking the lower shelves), I looked at him for a moment deciding what to say to him, giving him my famous 'Look' which makes _anyone _uncomfortable. He squirmed under my intense gaze.

I finally spoke up, "It's nothing." I said at last.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure, I mean if I offended you or anyth-"He began but I cut him off.

"Why would you have said anything to offend me?" I said innocently. It wasn't technically a lie.

He scratched the back of his neck, "I mean uh-"He said, trying to think of something to say.

I faked a smile, "Fang. I'm not upset. Just busy." I explained.

"If you say so." He said before walking away to the check-out counter. I blinked, _what_ just _happened?_ He's persistent one minute and totally laid back the next. I shook my head, whatever it's not my problem to deal with anyway, though I'll have to find out from Iggy if he's always this up in the clouds.

. . .

"I have arrived." I announced as I plopped down on the couch in Iggy's basement.

Iggy barely moved his eyes from his video game, "Hey Max." He said, totally preoccupied with his game.

I looked around, "Where are Kenzie and Kendall?" I asked. They were supposed to be here by now.

"I don't know. They haven't come yet." He replied hastily.

I looked at him annoyed, "Iggy, come back to reality now. We have band rehearsal." I told him, getting up and unplugging the TV.

Iggy shouted in outrage, "Hey! I was on Level 8 and about to beat the boss! Now I have to start all over!" He cried out.

I rolled my eyes, "You'll live." I said sarcastically.

He glared at me, "But it takes forever to get to the boss, you have to undergo The Quest of Fir-"He began.

I held up my hand, silencing him, "I really don't want to hear it." I said. He glared at me before sulking in his seat.

"Meanie." He grumbled.

I perked up, "Speaking of meanies, your brother is a major jerk." I said, taking a sip of the Cola I had grabbed on the way down.

"Tell me something I don't know." He scoffed, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself and his stupid friends. He's never home and when he is, he barely gives any of us a moment's notice. And then he goes and says he's a fantastic brother." He tells me.

I shake my head, "I met him today in the store, he came by looking for a present for Abby's birthday." I explain.

He looks a bit shocked, "He _remembered?_" He asked incredulously, "He barely remembers _Mom's_." He exclaimed.

I nodded, "I know, I still remember the whole blow up, your mom was in a bad mood for weeks." I said, remembering when entering Iggy's house had been like walking into a war front.

He chuckles, "Fang couldn't even look Mom in the eye without her giving him 'The Evil Guilt Trip'." He replied.

I laughed with him, "The one where she makes you feel incredibly guilty for what you did while staring you down?" I asked.

"Is there another look that's considered 'evil'?" He remarked.

I shrugged, "True. Anyway, where in the world are Kenzie and Kendall?" I asked, changing the subject.

He shrugs, "I don't know, knowing them they probably ended up arguing about something or another and ran the car into a tree or something." He said. I glowered and threw a pillow at him.

"Shush, let me call them." I said, reaching for my phone. I dialed Kenzie's number and waited for her to pick up but she didn't. I then dialed Kendall's number and waited.

I didn't see it but Iggy had a sly smile on his face. Just as Kendall picked up, Iggy jumped at me and attacked me with the pillow. I fell to the ground with a shriek as Iggy continued to hit me with the pillow.

"Iggy cut it out!" I yelled, trying to cover my face.

"Hello? Who is this? Grandma, I already told you I'll get a girlfriend when I meet the right girl!" Kendall's annoyed voice said from the other side. I shot my leg out, tripping Iggy.

I propped myself on my elbows, "No Ken, its Max. Where are you guys?" I asked, straightening out my hair.

Kendall's voice immediately changed into a more nervous one, "Oh hey Max, you mind forgetting what you heard a minute before?" He asked nervously.

I smirked, "Not a chance." I said smugly.

He grumbled and I heard Kenzie' snickering from the background, "Hey Max, we're almost there. Just give us a few minutes. Don't kill Iggy in the meantime." Kenzie shouted from the background.

I nodded, "Kay, I'll try." I said, hanging up.

Iggy was in the process of standing up, "Okay so you now you know, they're almost here. Now can I return to my game?" He asked, standing up.

I rolled my eyes, standing up as well, "If what you said is true, then you won't get far anyway, might as well talk to me in the meantime." I said, plopping myself onto the couch once more.

Iggy scoffed, "Yeah because that's so entertaining." He replied.

I pretended to be hurt, "What happened to being the wind beneath your wings?" I asked.

"Hey that was Kendall, not me." He said, waving his index finger.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, he may have said it but I know you were thinking it as well." I shot back.

Iggy was about to reply when a voice came from upstairs, "Iggy have you seen my black shirt?" Fang's voice said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Two appearances in one day, it must be a new record." I said sarcastically.

Iggy nodded, "I know," He said to me. To Fang he said, "No, I haven't seen it." He replied.

"Did you blow it up?" Fang immediately responded.

Iggy paled, "Uh no?" He said though it came out more like a question.

Fang stomped downstairs, "You blew it up?" He asked incredulously, completely missing the fact that there were other people in the room and he was just in his boxers. I blushed slightly and turned my head, suddenly becoming very interested in the blank TV. Fang had a very nice body.

Iggy cried out and covered his eyes, "Ack Fang, put some clothes on! My eyes are burning!" He cried out dramatically.

I could practically hear Fang rolling his eyes, "Shut up Iggy, what am I supposed to wear now? That was my good shirt." He exclaimed.

Iggy scoffed, "Dude, all your shirts are black. You're not going to miss one. Now seriously, put some clothes on. There are girls here." He said, referring to how I was sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Abby's seen me like this plenty of times. Now I have to wear my other shirt. You're getting me a new shirt, bro." He said before stomping up the stairs.

Iggy glared at Fang's back, "Cool story bro, tell it again." He muttered.

"Is he gone?" I asked cautiously.

I heard Iggy sigh, "Yeah he's gone. You can look." He said.

I turned my head around, "Finally, I thought he'd never leave. Honestly, does he walk around half-naked all the time?" I asked sarcastically.

Iggy snickered, "Nah, he just likes to think I have no social life whatsoever so it's okay for him to walk around like that because there will be no one to see him like that." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "He's pleasant." I remarked. I was learning more about Fang than I had in my whole time knowing Iggy which is impressive considering I practically lived here and knew basically everything about Iggy. But then again, Iggy barely talked about him (It was always a touchy subject) and he was never around. I didn't care much at all for him considering I hear enough about him from school so I never asked.

Iggy scoffed, "I know right?" He replied. We settled into a silence for a few minutes before the doorbell rang.

I looked at Iggy, "It's about time they got here." I said.

He nodded, "Let's get this party started."

. . .

"I got some good news, guys!" Kendal said as he sat down on the bean bag at the foot of the couch Iggy was sitting on.

"Do tell."

"I got us a gig." Kendall said proudly, "You may now fall to my feet and grovel." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "That's great, where is it?" I asked.

Kenzie answered, "At the mall, they're having a grand opening for a new store and they're desperate for some entertainment." She explained.

Iggy smiled, "Sweet." He said.

"Which store?" I asked.

Kenzie shrugged, "I don't know, it's some big teen store that's really picking up business." She said.

Kendall piped in, "So what are we going to perform?" He asked. We thought for a while.

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"One set." Kenzie replied.

Iggy said, "That's about two songs."

"How much are we getting paid?" I asked.

Kendal gave a wicked smile, "They were so desperate they offered a solid hundred for each song." He said.

Both mine and Iggy's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets, "_Two hundred dollars?"_ We exclaimed simultaneously.

Kenzie and Kendall chuckled, "Yup."

Iggy placed a hand on his forehead, "I think I might faint." He said weakly.

I began to stress out, "We need to be really good then. They may offer two hundred now but if we suck, they won't pay us fully." I said.

Kendall nodded, "So what songs are we going to do?" He asked.

"How about Time Bomb?" She chimed in.

Iggy nodded, "Yeah that one's good." He said.

I thought for a moment, "How about Good Life?" I asked. They all nodded, "Okay so we'll do Good Life and Time Bomb. We need to get some serious practicing done."

. . .

A few hours later, I was out with Mom, Angel, Ella and Gazzy in Mal-Market. It was one of the few times I had seen in practically deserted, but then again it was almost nine o'clock at night and not a lot of people get out of the house and go to Mal-Market at nine at night.

"Mom look! They have the new deluxe Fantastic Guy action figure! It can shoot laser beams and fly! Can I get it, please? Please?" Gazzy begged, holding up a shiny box with an equally shiny action figure inside.

Mom looked at the price and sighed, "No Gazzy put it back. It's too much money." She said tiredly.

Gazzy pouted, "Please? I'll do all my chores without complaining! Please mom, please!" He pleaded.

Mom looked at him extremely tired, "I'm sorry Gazzy, but not today. Maybe in a few weeks okay?" She said, before walking out of the aisle and into another.

Gazzy's face crumpled and I felt badly instantly. I looked at Ella who had the same expression on her face. She looked at me as if to say 'what should we do?'

I shoved my hand in pocket, looking for some money, "I have a twenty." I said, pulling out my twenty. It was the only money I had left from my last gig.

She rummaged through her purse pulling out a ten, "I have ten." She said. I looked at Gazzy who had put the toy away and was currently looking at it sadly. I walked out and looked at the price, together Ella and I had just enough to pay for it.

I nodded to Ella and walked over to Gazzy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Gazzy, you can get the toy." I said to him.

He looked at me confused, "But Mom said I couldn't." He told us.

Ella nodded, "But we're going to pay for it. Now come on, get the toy before we change our minds." She said jokingly.

Gazzy's face immediately brightened as he gave us gigantic hugs, "Thank you, thank you!" He cried, grabbing the toy and running to the front of the store. Both Ella and I shook our heads, the things we do for family.

. . .

An hour and a half and one argument with Mom over the toy later, we were back home. Ella, Gazzy and Angel were already tucked in bed and sound asleep. They had passed out like lights as soon as they hit the bed.

I, on the other hand, had to work on perfecting the songs and learning the music. I was the lead vocalist for both songs and I played lead guitar for Time Bomb.

I looked up at the clock, '_10: 45 PM'_ it was late and I had work tomorrow. I got up, placing the music sheets on the corner of my desk and quickly changing into my pajamas. I was about to get into bed when I realized I was really thirsty.

I went down the stairs and was about to enter the kitchen when I hear Mom talking on the phone. I paused and hid behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Look, I just need an extension. I'll have my taxes paid by next week I can guarantee you." Mom's tired voice said. I heard muffled voices on the other end of the phone.

"I understand that but I'm begging you, I just need one more week and I can pay them off." She reasoned. More muffled voices and then Mom gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank you so much for your understanding." She said and then I heard the familiar click of the phone hanging up. I peeked over the side of the wall and saw Mom hunched over a pile of papers, her head in her hands.

I knew that we were in a tough spot, a single mom with four kids was hard to handle. I had thought that we were finally getting back on our feet again by Mom's happier appearance but I should know more than anyone that looks are deceiving. Why didn't I see it before? We weren't getting better, we were falling in deeper.

I made a decision then and there without a second thought; I needed to get another job.

* * *

**And that ends another chapter of Maximum Ride: The Music Beats! If you want to see the outfits PM me or go to my profile and click the link to my Polyvore. They'll be there. R&R?**

**(Also if you like Code Lyoko, check out my story The Prodigious Tale of Us!)**


	4. Job Hunt

**Hey guys, I really shouldn't be writing right now. Really, I shouldn't. I'm a bit . . . angsty at the moment not to mention a spiraling tornado of raging emotions. Translation, my emotions will probably seep into my writing, making it too emotional and or stray from the general tone of the story. This is supposed to be a light story with a fringe of darkness in it. **

**My crappy mood has to do with all the angsty fanfictions I've been reading, the fact that I'm listening to music from British bands (it's a long story that involves my imaginary conspiracy theories), the fact that my thoughts have been really dark, I have to work on two big projects and it's summer vacation and I'm pressed for time, plus I really need to pee.**

**So be warned.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

"I can't believe you guys won't help me." I grumbled into my phone as I hung up yet another flyer for babysitting.

Kenzie said, "Sorry Max but we're helping our aunt move into her new house. You wouldn't believe how many boxes she has."

"Yeah, you would think she lived in a mansion not a dinky apartment." Kendall agreed.

I sighed, stapling up another flyer, "But did you really have to stick the band posters on me too?" I asked desperately.

I could tell Kenzie had a guilty look on her face, "Sorry Maxie but we thought since you were already heading out to hang up flyers, you could also do the band posters." She reasoned.

I scowled, "I know it makes sense, but could you have picked a day where I _wasn't_ wearing heels?" I whined. Today Arnold was visiting the store so I had dressed up nicely (read: Ella had forced this stuff on me). I was wearing a black butterfly shirt- as Ella called it- with patterns all over it, skinny jeans, black wedges, black dangling earrings, gold intricate bracelet, my lucky necklace and Ella had forced some eye liner, mascara, lip gloss and blush on me. I kept my hair down.

"Oh deal with it." Kendall snapped.

I huffed and sent him a telepathic middle finger, "Sending him a telepathic middle finger won't do anything either." Kenzie told me.

I glared, "Oh shut up." I mumbled, putting up a band poster. I finished the call and quickly hung up the rest of the posters _all _around town. By the time I trekked back to the store, my feet felt like they had been through the entire Rage Trials, the seventy fourth Trials _and_ returned for the Quarter Quell. It was understandable considering I jogged all the way to work, even people who wore heels everyday would've been groveling in pain. I entered the store three minutes early and slowed my pace to a quick walk.

"Good morning Max, we need you to take register duty for now, alright?" Reggie asked seriously. He had actually brushed his hair and put gel in it (usually he says it's the devil's mind control) making it look neat and styled. He wore a black polo shirt with beige khaki pants and _loafers_. I'm not even sure he owns a pair of loafers. Hell, I'm not sure his _grandfather_ owns a pair of those. As far as I knew, Reggie came from a family of "hippies" as he referred to them as, who refused to wear most types of shoes because they thought shoes were made out of pig leather and killed the environment.

I nodded, clocking in, "Of course, I'll be right on it." I replied swiftly, heading straight to the cash register, the expression on my face warm and welcoming.

I stationed myself at the cash register, counting the seconds in my head until Arnold arrived at the register to see how I was doing. Ultimately, I had to give up on counting the seconds because there were too many (I lost count at 548) and started counting minutes. I helped a short guy find the Indie's section and checked out a balding woman in the time that it took for Arnold to w swing by.

Finally eighteen minutes and thirty-two seconds later, Arnold stopped by the register. He was extremely tall, 6'7", and each inch was stuffed with ego, pride and completely lacking a sense of humor or fun. He was all business all the time. Plus his bald head was shinier than the surface of the sun.

"Good morning Maximum, I trust that you are faring well?" He asked stiffly, checking over my attire to make sure it was appropriate.

I smiled, "Yes sir, everything is fine. How are you?" I said as sweetly as I could muster. It didn't help that there was this _stink_ wafting off of him and it smelled worse than what the boys would make at lunch during elementary school. Trust me, those were nasty. They usually had some type of jelly, every kind of condiment known to man, chocolate or spoiled milk, their "chicken" which moved occasionally and cheese. Lunch with them was never really pleasant except for the one time their creation ended up splatted across the strictest lunch lady's clothes. That was hilarious.

He huffed, "I'm fine. Tell me again Maximum, what is the standard procedure for checking out purchases?" He asked.

I rattled off the procedure from the top of my head, "You greet the customer with a happy smile and pleasantries, check out their items and take care of whatever whims they may have and hand them the receipt and bag with an even happier smile, sir."

He scowled, "Good. I must be going now; I have other work to tend to." He said before stalking out of the room.

"Goodbye sir." I called as he left and he just waved me off. As soon as he left the building, I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure. Poophead.

Reggie emerged from the back, "Is he gone?" He whispered, looking from side to side trying to find a trace of the Bald-Headed Wonder.

"Yes." I whispered back.

He let out a sigh of relief before messing up his air, "Thank God, I thought I would blow my top if I had to keep my hair like that any longer." He said.

I smirked, "At least he's gone, how come he left so quickly?" I asked, Arnold usually stayed the whole day but today he barely stayed an hour.

Reggie shrugged, "I don't know or care, and neither should you. The monster is gone, that's all that matters. Anyway, you look like crap." He said bluntly.

I crinkled my nose, "Why thanks Reggie, that's exactly what everyone wants to hear." I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes, "You look like you ran a marathon, it's a miracle Arnold didn't see it."

"Well you try jogging here from across the city in heels and not cry from the pain." I snapped.

He held his hands up, "Hey I'm good, I'll thank my stars that I'm a straight dude with a functioning dick." He said.

I grimaced, "TMI. Did _not_ need to know that."

He cocked an eyebrow, "What? Did you think it wasn't?" He teased.

I covered my ears; I _so_ did not want to hear this, "So not worth ten bucks an hour." I muttered as he continued to prattle off with his perverted jokes.

"Awe come on Maxie, I could make it seven." He threatened but both he and I knew it was an empty threat.

"Blah, are the extra clothes still here?" I asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare move them. We _all_ need them. I moved them to the third empty cabinet in the back, though." He said.

I smiled and hopped over the counter, making my way to the back, "Thank goodness." I said. The extra clothes were just ratty old clothes we kept here for when Arnold came over. Most of us couldn't stand being in the fancy clothes Arnold made us wear all day. I found my bag and slipped into the bathroom. Quickly changing into a tight maroon tee shirt, white shorts with a brown belt and switching the heavy earrings for good ole' hoops, I stepped out of the bathroom. I shook of my heels, sighing in relief as they fell off. I sat there for a moment, my feet breathing in the freedom before slipping into a pair of DC's.

I was ready to face the rest of the day.

. . .

"I'm sorry but you're just not qualified enough. I really am sorry, Maximum." The lady said a fake sympathetic look in her eyes as she dismissed my application.

I sighed, "It's alright." I said before leaving yet another store.

That had been my fifth interview this week and everyone had turned me away saying I wasn't qualified enough, or my image clashed with the store's spirit (Not my fault they lived and breathed peppy), or my available hours didn't match up with the ones they needed. Getting a second job was harder than I thought.

I flopped down on a street bench to take a breather. I had been running around all day, first I had to go pick up some groceries for Mom and bring them back home. Then I had to go help Ella get some books for school and get some supplies for her project. Then Kenzie had signed us up for volunteer hours at the battered woman's house. I really loved going there, I loved helping those women but it also made me extremely sad as well. It was unbelievable that someone could turn their lives upside down. There was so much strength and passion in their eyes but their spirits were broken. But they were still hilarious and kind; they loved to tell jokes and funny stories and were always helping each other out.

But anyway, after that I had to go help Reggie with some mishap that happened at the store (and it was my supposed day off, freaking imposter) and then finally I had my unsuccessful interview.

I took a swig out of my water bottle, gulping down the rest of it. I capped it and tossed it in the recycling bin that was next to the bench. I leant my head back and bathed in the sunlight, imagining I was at the beach, getting a tan while listening to music. I would open my eyes and there in front of me would be Andrew Garfield in a swimsuit playing volleyball. We would then share buffalo wings as they waves lapped a few feet from us.

"Hey Max!" A voice called from reality, shattering my daydream into a million tiny little daydream pieces. I snapped my eyes open and glared at the person who had called my name, they interrupted my Andrew Garfield and buffalo wing time. That was a holy time!

"What Fang?" I snapped irritably.

He walked up to me, completely oblivious to my rotten mood, "I saw your posters for babysitting up around town." He stated.

I looked at him expectantly, "And?" I urged.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "I need you to babysit Abby tonight." He said plainly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Fang, I'm not sure how long you've been in Fangland but Abby's almost thirteen. She can take care of herself. Plus, Iggy will most likely be there, we don't have practice tonight and we're not hanging out." I told him skeptically.

"Oh I know, I'm also going to be there but I'm having a few guests over and I'm going to be busy." He said.

I looked at him disbelieving, "Dude no way, spend time with your sister." I told him.

"I'll give you fifty bucks per hour." He said. I pursed my lips; that was quite the offer. How he got the money was mystery but I didn't care too much about that. But fifty bucks is a bit too much and Fang really should spend time with his sister but who was I to say that? I wasn't part of the family.

I scowled, "Fine. But I'm doing this for the money, not for you." I snapped before stalking off.

"Be there at six." He said to me. I just grunted.

. . .

"Iggy, door!" Fang's voice yelled from the other side.

"Gee Fang, I didn't notice!" Iggy yelled back sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Will either one of you just open to freaking door?" I shouted.

"_Iggy!_" Fang shouted again, sounding a bit more upset.

"I'm _busy!_" Iggy replied irritated.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "This is so not worthy fifty an hour." I muttered. Dealing with those two would be hell, I could tell. I ran the bell about ten more times, just to be irritating.

Finally I heard shuffling and the door unlocked, "It's about damn time. You know someone could have kidnapped me in the time that it took you guys to open the door. Then you would have never seen my beautiful face again. That would be such a shame wouldn't it?" I said sarcastically as I stepped past a very irritated Fang.

"Oh please come in, how are you?" Fang shot back as he closed the door behind him.

"Remind me again why Iggy couldn't have watched Abby?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen.

Fang looked at me like he couldn't believe me, "You trust _Iggy _to watch over Abby?" He asked.

"Sure, he's done it plenty of times before," I told him. When I saw his doubtful face I let out an irritated sigh, "Fine whatever, I'll be downstairs with Iggy and Abby." And with that I stomped down the stairs.

"Hello people, the great Max is here." I exclaimed, standing in front of the TV which Iggy was so engrossed in.

He jiggled around in his seat, trying to get a better view of the TV, "Max, move out of the way! I'm almost going to beat the boss! Don't make me start this level all over again!" He shouted angrily.

I shook my head before stepping out of the way and walking over to sit next to Abby who was absentmindedly flipping through the pages of yet another book. She loved books.

"Hey squirt, how you doing?" I asked, ruffling her hair.

She glared at me and put her book to the side, "Hey Max, I'm so bored. We've been banished to the basement." She sighed, placing her head in her hands.

I scoffed, "I heard but don't worry, we'll think of something to do." I said, drumming my fingers impatiently on my knee.

"Well what should we do?" She asked. I was about to respond when my phone buzzed. I held up a finger telling her to wait and flipped open my phone.

I furrowed my eyebrows, why in the world was he texting me?

**From: Dylan**

**Hey I heard you come in, I'm upstairs with Fang. Wanna hang out? I miss you.**

I scoffed; didn't he know we were over?

"Who's it from?" Abby asked.

I rolled my eyes before deleting the text and shoving my phone back into my pocket, "Dylan." I told her.

Her eyes widened, "Don't tell me you guys are getting back together _again_." She asked exasperated. Dylan was my on-off boyfriend. We would argue and then make-up and he would scream and I would scream back but then we'd forgive each other. But I ended it for good last week, it was exhausting really.

"Hell no. I'm done with him." I told her bluntly.

She sat back in her chair, "Good." She said before looking at me intensely.

I looked at her suspiciously, "What's going on in that thirteen-year old head of yours?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not thirteen yet." She exclaimed.

I shrugged, "You might as well be."

"There's still four days and three hours until my birthday."

I raised an eyebrow, "Specific much?" I retorted.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Sue me for being excited." She snapped. I smiled and ruffled her hair again; the girl had a tongue almost as sharp as mine. I loved this girl.

"I just might. But anyway, tell me what's banging around in that head of yours." I asked once more.

She pursed her lips, "Nothing much, I just realized you would look _really_ good with Fang."

My eyes widened to be the size of saucers and I started to sputter, "Me? And Fang? No way in hell." I stated firmly. That was never happening, the guy was too _Fang_.

She pouted, "And why not? You're hot, he's hot you guys could make gorgeous babies!" She exclaimed.

I'm pretty sure my face was a red as a tomato, "Okay girlie, you shouldn't be thinking about those things. What happened to innocent thirteen year olds who loved Barbies?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Please Max, Barbies are for eight year olds." She said simply, "Plus, making you blush is more fun." She said deviously.

I glared at her, "Are you listening to your sister right now Iggy?" I called over to my blonde friend.

"Uh yeah, Barbies awesome." He said hastily.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're a real help Igster." I simpered.

"Uh huh sure." I pouted and crossed my arms stubbornly. Some use he was.

Abby continued, "But seriously, you guys would look amazing together!" She squealed.

"Not happening."

She crossed her arms, "Boo, you're no fun." She exclaimed before crossing her arms and pouting again.

I rolled my eyes, "Well tough luck for you." I said, tapping her on the nose making her glare at me.

"Well there goes my idea for getting you guys together, so what are we going to do then?" She asked, getting over her anger.

"Give me a moment, it'll come to me." As I finished saying that, my phone buzzed. I took it out and flipped it open again, praying it wasn't from Dylan. Thankfully it was from Nudge.

**From: Nudge**

**Oh my god Max, I just heard from Alex who said that Dylan is planning to try and get lucky with you because Sam wouldn't give any. No joke. Be careful girl. **

I growled before slamming my phone shut, "Bastard." I growled under my breath and then an idea struck me. A wicked smile spread across my face.

"Hey Abby I got an idea." I said with mischief in my voice. He face lit up and she sat up straighter, listening.

. . .

A while later, Iggy and I were helping Abby up onto to the tree that conveniently stood close to Fang's balcony.

We helped Abby up and I turned to them, "Okay so everyone clear on the plan?" I asked again.

Iggy saluted, "Crystal ma'am." Abby being the normal one in the family, nodded.

I nodded at them, "Okay let's do this." With that, I jumped from the branch and landed as quietly as I could onto Fang's balcony. I peered into his room to see if anyone heard me but they were too busy watching the movie. I turned towards Iggy and Abby and nodded. Iggy nodded back and helped Abby over. I reached out and made sure she didn't fall. I set Abby down and then Iggy hopped onto the balcony. I motioned for them to pull on their masks and they did, we all did. We were wearing all black clothes (I had borrowed a shirt and some shorts from Iggy) and we made ski masks.

I checked to make sure one noticed and nodded towards them again. I counted down on my fingers and as soon as I put down the last finger they jumped into action. Iggy and Abby pushed open the unlocked door and began to spray everyone with various colors of silly string. Fang and his friends shot up, shouting angrily, trying to avoid the string.

"What the hell?" Fang shouted as he got sprayed with green and bright pink silly string. Iggy and Abby just cackled maniacally and continued to spray everyone. I raised an eyebrow, sometimes it was times like these when I realized that Abby really _was_ Iggy's sister.

I counted to ten in my head before slipping in myself and making my way to the bathroom. I slipped in unnoticed and closed the door behind me. I took out some lipstick that I had snagged from Abby's room (She said she was going to be prepared for when she was older) and began to write on the mirror, knowing that Dylan would be the first to sprint into the bathroom to fix his precious hair.

II quickly finished and capped the lipstick, looking over at my handiwork.

'_We are never __ever__ getting back together douche bag'_

Ironically the shade of lipstick was pretty close to the one that Sam (one of Brigid Dwyer's cronies) wore. I smirked and then walked out of the bathroom and into the chaos.

"We're running out of ammo!" Iggy shouted.

I nodded, "Retreat!" I commanded. They nodded and slipped out back onto the balcony and into the tree.

I smirked at the scene, all of Fang's stuck up friends were cowering and trying to pick the string out of their fake hair and designer clothes. I took out my phone and opened the camera app.

"Smile." I said before taking the picture and running back onto the balcony. I jumped into the tree and furiously crawled down. I ripped off my mask and followed Iggy and Abby as we sprinted into the house and back down into the basement. We ripped off our black clothes, revealing our normal clothes under them and fixed our hair. We jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV, pretending to watch some boring movie.

We settled down just in time as Fang came stomping downstairs, "What the hell was that about guys?" He shouted at us.

Iggy looked at him weirdly, "What are you talking about, man? What the hell happened to you?" He asked, pretending to be shocked at Fang's appearance.

He pointed an accusing finger at us, "You guys ambushed us!" He exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes, "Hey calm your tits, we've been here the whole time." I scoffed.

"Yeah Fang, plus I would be spending more time trying to get that pink string out of your hair. I read online it leaves traces of the color on the hair." She said, smirking.

Fang's eyes widened, "Shit, I'm watching you guys." He said before running up the stairs to clean his hair.

We waited as long as we could before bursting into laughter, "Holy shit that was awesome!" Iggy cried, doubling over in laughter.

I cackled, "I know and that bit about the pink string, genius!" I said, patting Abby on the back.

She bowed, "Thank you, I try." She said smugly.

. . .

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into the kitchen, throwing my jacket onto a nearby chair and opening the cabinet looking for a glass. I smirked, thinking of the past few hours. After our little stunt, we had uploaded the picture onto the web and then we just chilled and goofed around. Fang paid me just fifty bucks because he refused to pay me the original after our stunt even though I kept denying that we did anything. (Lies).

But I took the fifty anyway and headed on my merry way.

"Max honey, can you come in here for a moment, we need to talk." Mom's voice said from the living room. I paused and walked into the living room where Ella, Gazzy, Angel and Mom sat, waiting for me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh-oh, this doesn't seem good." I said, sitting down on the empty arm chair.

Mom sighed, "Well now that everyone is here I should probably tell you what I need to tell you." She said. She paused and waited for our reactions, we just looked at her waiting for an explanation. She sighed again and fidgeted with her hands. That was never a good sign; she only did that when she had bad news to tell us.

I suddenly looked worried as a thousand possible situations flooded into my mind, what if we had to move? What if we had to sell the house? We couldn't live in a box on the street! There aren't any possible outlets to charge my iPod on the streets.

Mom looked at us, "Well you know how money has been kind of tight for us lately. What with me being a single mom raising four children and my job doesn't pay enough for that to happen smoothly and-"

I cut her off, "Mom, your point."

She sighed, "We're going to be renting out some of the rooms."

Okay, that's a new one.

* * *

**And cut. How was it? I'm not sure how many have noticed the small pop culture references in my chapters. How about this, if you can name all the pop culture references in these chapters, you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter? Good? Good.**

**As usual, PM me for the outfits also, you mind checking out my tumblrs? The links are on my profile, pretty please. Also, if you want keep an eye on my Polyvore for outfits in future chapters.**

**Review loves.**


	5. Sorry

**Alright so I gotta tell you guys something. I'm taking a break from FanFiction. I know, I'm sorry but I can't deal with it right now. I just have a lot going with myself and school and I can't write. There's just too many emotions and other things. Maybe in the summer I'll try to write again or over break but there's no possible way for me to write right now. I just can't do this right now. I have somethings to figure out and some shit to get through. I'm sorry but I'll hope you'll understand. I'll still be reading and following but I just can't write. I'm really sorry, I love you guys all to death and I want to thank you for everything you've done but I just can't deal with this right now. I really am sorry. If you wanna PM me, go ahead but it might take a few days or weeks to reply. **

**Rya**


End file.
